


Snow

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2015 Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange, Art, Dean/Cas Secret Santa, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts a snowball fight with Dean and accidentally hits Castiel who disappears into the bunker, not understanding the game and it's up to Dean to find him and explain what Sam was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophia_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/gifts).



> All three prompts were extremely cute and potentially fluffy, but I was really taken with the third one - what better than a fluffy snowball fight in freshly fallen fluffy snow for a Secret Santa exchange :)

**Prompt 3:**

Sam starts a snowball fight with Dean and accidentally hits Castiel who disappears into the bunker, not understanding the game and it's up to Dean to find him and explain what Sam was doing.

 

I went and had Dean explain a little bit more - in a very 'Dean' way. ;)

 

 

 

 


End file.
